


Hit the Showers

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: The whole League is in an open relationship.  After a stressful mission with Hal and Wally, Bruce doesn't want to pick which one of them he wants to spend the night with.





	Hit the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

The great thing, in Bruce’s estimation, about the arrangement he and most of the other Justice League members had, was that someone was always there.  No one ever had to say they’d had a terrible day or were lonely or just needed to have someone touch them… they all just  _got_  it, and it was easy.

Well… it was  _usually_  easy.

That particular day, after being on a long mission with Hal and Wally, Bruce wasn’t finding the casual arrangement easy.  Or fun.  Or a comfort.

Wally and Hal had been snapping at each other, and quite frankly he had better things to do than mediate a spat between them… it wasn’t his job.  And he didn’t want to spend the night with either of them, if that was how they intended to act.  They’d both followed him to his quarters and hadn’t stopped bickering the entire time they’d been there, and he was about ready to sneak out and leave them to it.

“Don’t Ollie and Dinah want you tonight?” Wally asked.  “I mean… I think I heard them say that.”

Hal rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure the Teen Titans need you, squirt.”

Wally scowled, an expression that looked foreign on his freckled face.  “Maybe they need you on Oa… or anywhere else in the sector.  Why waste time here?”

“I asked Bruce this morning if he wanted to hook up,” Hal insisted.

Wally shook his head.  “And I texted him last night.”

“But did he reply?” Hal asked.  “Probably just didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Bruce watched and listened to them bicker for a while and eventually tuned them out. He went to his dresser and found clean sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbed his toiletries bag, and walked to the door.

“You can’t leave, Bats,” Hal protested.

Bruce sighed.  “I’m going to the shower.  You two can stay here and keep arguing, or you can come with me.”

Wally raised an eyebrow.  “ _Both_  of us?”  He eyed Hal with some annoyance and Hal made a face at him.  

Bruce rolled his eyes at those two idiot children and wondered why he was even putting this offer on the table.  “Come with me.  Both of you.  We’ll all feel better.”

“Maybe I don’t want to share,” Hal complained petulantly.  It was a bit flattering, Bruce couldn’t lie.  But he didn’t say anything.  He just looked at both boys with a raised eyebrow and left, his sweatpants tossed casually over his shoulder.

Hal and Wally both scrambled out of the room after him and Bruce had to hide the little smirk at realizing how much they must have both wanted it… and as he wasn’t in the habit of disappointing his lovers, he’d let them have it.  He lead the way down to the locker room and showers, all of them trying to look casual.

They were alone in there, which made things simpler.  He stripped out of his clothes and looked expectantly at the other two.  “If you want to join, now is the time.”

Wally and Hal looked at one another and then both looked Bruce over.  He could visibly see the point when each one of them decided to give in.  Soon they had both stripped and were following him into the shower.

Bruce turned the water on nice and warm and turned to face the others.  Wally zoomed in for a kiss, but Bruce subtly moved his head at the last minute. “Nope.”

Hal grinned and saw his opening and tried to take it, but Bruce stilled him with a stern glance and head shake.

“You two kiss first,” Bruce ordered.  “Show me you can get along well enough for me to want to do this.”

Wally frowned and looked like he might stamp his foot.  “He’s been an ass all day!”

“He’s an ass everyday,” Bruce replied, not even bothering to hold back his smile.  “That’s what we find so endearing about him.”

Hal smiled smugly. “I knew you cared.”

“He did admit that you’re an ass though,” Wally replied.  “I mean…”

Hal sighed.  “You’re a brat.  Isn’t he, Bats?”

“Well, he hasn’t shown his most favorable side today,” Bruce replied.

Wally sighed. “Fine.  We’ve both been annoying.  We’re sorry.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Hal conceded.

Bruce nodded.  “It’s fine, boys.  Just… play nice and give each other a little kiss for me, and then we can  _all_  have fun.”

Hal sighed and looked at Wally.  “Come here.” He leaned in and kissed him softly, and then Wally wrapped his arms around Hal.  Bruce could see Hal deepen the kiss and Wally lean into his body.  They stayed connected until they were making out sweetly but passionately.  It was fun to watch, and incredibly hot.

“See, you both seemed to enjoy that,” Bruce said smugly once they parted.

Hal shook his head and moved to kiss Bruce, and Bruce let him.  It was a small once, but Hal’s mouth was warm and tasted good.  When they broke, he kissed Wally too, and enjoyed the feel of him instinctively pressing his body into Bruce’s.

Hal took the body wash Bruce had brought with him and poured some of it in his hand and began to create a little lather.  He began to wash himself, and flashed a big smile.  “I get to be in the middle.”

“You can be in the middle  _first_ ,” Wally corrected.

Hal leaned in and kissed him and said, “We’ll see.”

Bruce shook his head and kissed them both.  “Before any of that happens…” He let his voice trail off and glanced down at his dick.  Whichever one of them took the hint first could have the honor.

They both got down on their knees at almost the same time, and instead of arguing again, they worked together.  Bruce moaned softly and relaxed his back against the shower wall as Hal took the head of his cock into his mouth, and Wally licked his balls.

Wally’s tongue did delicious things, bathing Bruce’s warm, sensitive skin.  Hal continued to tease Bruce’s head and slowly took more of the shaft into his mouth.  Bruce moaned louder and enjoyed the sensation.

Hal pulled his mouth off of Bruce’s cock and kissed Wally.  They let their tongues be visible to Bruce as they mingled and played, and Bruce gave a little moan because of how pretty it was.  

“Let’s do this together,” Wally cooed.

Hal grinned and went back to sucking on Bruce’s head, and Wally began to lick and kiss Bruce’s shaft.  Hal took a bit more into his mouth until he reached Wally, and they kissed around his dick.

“He’s pretty hard now,” Hal announced smugly.

Wally smiled and looked up at Bruce.  “Probably ready to fuck him, aren’t you?”

Bruce smirked. “Bend over, GL.  Wally, get the lube.”

Hal immediately bent over, and Bruce stuck a couple of fingers in him to loosen him up. Wally reached for the lube (since the showers saw a lot of action, there were always a few bottles readily available) and handed it to Bruce.

Bruce pushed his fingers in deeper and scissored them open, and he gave his cock a stroke at the sound of Hal letting out a breathy little moan.  He bent his fingers a little and brushed Hal’s prostate, which made the man tense slightly and arch his back.  When Bruce was satisfied he was open enough, he pulled out his fingers and began to lube himself.

“Fuck, Bats, hurry it up,” Hal complained.

Bruce deliberately slowed himself then.  “You know, I don’t think  _Wally_  would be this mouthy if  _he_  were waiting to be fucked…”

Hal huffed and Wally snickered.  Bruce decided then not to be too strict anymore… and Hal had waited long enough.  He’d give him what he wanted.  He made sure his cock was nice and slick and began to push into him.

Hal moaned loudly, and Wally stood in front of him.  Hal looked up and without hesitation took Wally into his mouth, and Wally closed his eyes and sighed happily.  Bruce wasn’t sure which part was best, holding Hal’s waist and enjoying his tight heat, or watching Wally’s face as he got lost in the pleasure of Hal’s mouth.

Bruce began to thrust, holding Hal still.  The shower was filled with the sound of flesh slamming together and Hal’s moans, which came out muffled around Wally’s dick in his mouth.  Good thing the place was sound proof or there’d be no doubt what they were all up to.

“God, your mouth is perfect, babe,” Wally moaned.

Bruce leaned in and kissed Wally softly.  “You should try his ass sometime,” he replied.  Wally kissed him again, and then nuzzled him softly.

Hal began to jerk off, and Bruce reached beneath him and took over stroking him.  “My job to get you off.”  Hal thrust into his hand, his skin hot and wet, and Bruce had to tell himself to hold back from burying his cock as deep as possible and cumming right that moment.

“Not yet,” Wally complained.  “We’re switching places in a minute, and you better still be hard.”

Hal looked up at Wally and sighed.  “Your balls are getting a little high here… you might not be hard anymore either.”

“Don’t start again, you two,” Bruce admonished.  “Just… switch now.”

Hal looked over his shoulder at Bruce.  “But… I’m like this close.”

“Be good,” Bruce replied.  “It’s his turn.”  And Wally wouldn’t get as much time or attention as Hal had either… judging by how close they all seemed to be.

Wally seemed to study Hal’s face for a moment, and then looked up at Bruce.  “I’d be willing to compromise.  If I could fuck Hal… you did say I should try his ass.”

Bruce considered this a moment.  He’d enjoy watching that, to be honest.  “Works for me.  Turn around, Hal.”

Hal pulled himself off of Bruce’s dick, groaning a complaint at the sudden emptiness. He stood up and kissed Bruce, and then kissed Wally.  “Actually, instead of that, let me take you both.  I can take you both.  It’ll be good.”

Bruce’s eyebrows raised.  “Yeah?”

Wally showed his approval of the plan by kissing Hal passionately.

Bruce got the lube again and added more to his dick, then gave the bottle to Wally and watched him slick himself as well.  Bruce relaxed against the shower wall again and lifted Hal up slightly so they could both be standing, and face to face.  He supported almost all of Hal’s weight as Hal pushed himself back onto Bruce’s dick.

Wally got behind Hal and lined his head up outside his hole.  “You sure you can take us both?” he asked.

Hal nodded.  “Yeah. I’m pretty stretched open now.”

Wally began to slowly push into him, and all three of them moaned loudly.  Hal had to put his head down on Bruce’s shoulder, and Bruce held him up as well as he could while feeling almost lost in how amazing it felt. It was like fucking someone and frotting with someone all at once. And he had them both close enough to kiss if he wanted to.

Because he was holding Hal up, Wally had to do most of the moving.  But it didn’t matter.  They were all so close, and it had felt so perfect, it didn’t last long.

Hal came first, and that set off Wally.  Once the two of them were calmed and back in their own bodies again, Bruce pushed forward slightly and reached his own climax.

They pulled out of Hal carefully, and Bruce kissed him tenderly.  “You did so good.”

“So, so good,” Wally parroted.  He turned Hal’s face in his direction and gave him a gentle little kiss.

Bruce stepped away from the wall slightly and allowed the water to hit him.  “We should actually get cleaned up, shouldn’t we?”

“What if we just stayed here until we were all ready to go again?” Wally asked, grinning.

Hal laughed.  “Our skin will get pruney, and that’s not cute.”

“Your’s will,” Wally corrected.  “Doesn’t happen to speedsters.”

Bruce sighed. “Don’t start going at each other again, you two.  I do not have the energy to deal with it.”

Hal and Wally looked at one another and exchanged a little smile.  “We’ll be good,” Wally insisted.  But something about the way they looked made Bruce feel pretty sure that somehow they had played him.

But as everyone had gotten what they wanted, he could hardly complain.


End file.
